Saine et Sauve
by claflincadet
Summary: Froissant nerveusement un pli de ma robe, je fixe ces milliers de papiers, petits et soigneusement pliés, reposant dans cette immense boule de verre. Vingt comportent mon nom, j'ai beau avoir échappé quatre fois aux jeux, au plus les années avancent, au plus j'ai de chances d'être choisie.- Ni Peeta, ni Gale, ni Prim et ni Katniss ne sont choisis pour les 74ème HG - Leurs histoires


_**Résumé : **__Froissant nerveusement un pli de ma robe, je fixe ces milliers de papiers, petits et soigneusement pliés, reposant dans cette immense boule de verre. Vingt comportent mon nom, j'ai beau avoir échappé quatre fois aux jeux, au plus les années avancent, au plus j'ai de chances d'être choisie._

_**Disclaimer **__: L'intégralité____des personnages et l'univers initial appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Il se peut que certains personnages soient créés de toute pièce par moi-même._

_Aventure / Drama / Romance – en chapitres – Katniss / Peeta / Gale / Madge / Primrose /…_

**PROLOGUE**

Froissant nerveusement un pli de ma robe, je fixe ces milliers de papiers, petits et soigneusement pliés, reposant dans cette immense boule de verre. Vingt comportent mon nom, j'ai beau avoir échappé quatre fois aux jeux, au plus les années avancent, au plus j'ai de chances d'être choisie. Un seul comporte le nom de Prim, ça me soulage. Elle ne tombera pas dans l'arène. Mon regard se pose sur la seconde boule, à quelques mètres de la première, comportant elle aussi des tas de papiers avec des tas de noms de garçons inscrits dessus. Quarante-deux portent le nom de Gale et ça, ça m'inquiète. Je ne supporterais pas de voir mon meilleur ami aller dans ces maudits jeux. Je me retourne et l'aperçois, dans sa belle chemise repassée, il me regarde lui aussi, nous nous sourions, croisant les doigts pour que ni moi, ni Prim, ni lui soit tirés au sort. Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur l'estrade du Palais de Justice et je la vois, plus pimpante que jamais, marchant de manière exagérée, son visage plus pâle que jamais faisant ressortir son affreux maquillage violet. Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse de notre district, est à nouveau là, heureuse et fière de son travail, la tête haute et les paumes relevées. L'horloge de la ville sonne deux heures et le maire Undersee s'avance pour entonner son habituel discours sur l'histoire de Panem. On nous passe la vidéo, comme tous les ans, de l'histoire des Hunger Games. Puis vient le tour d'Effie, émue, entonnant d'une voix aiguë la célèbre phrase :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisses le sort vous être favorable !

Puis elle annonce, comme elle le fait toujours, que c'est d'abord aux « dames » dont il faut tirer le malheureux papier. Sa perruque légèrement de travers, elle s'avance vers la boule féminine, prolonge le suspens en tournoyant sa main au-dessus avant de la plonger bien profondément pour en ressortir le nom d'une des filles du district douze. Elle retourne au micro et le stress m'est insoutenable, je sens les gouttes de sueurs perler sur mon front. Prim, elle, doit être plus nerveuse que jamais, j'aimerais tant lui prendre la main et lui dire que tout ira bien... Effie tapote le micro, se racle d'une façon trop élégante qu'elle en devient comique la voix puis crie le fameux nom. Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Delly Cartwright !

Je suis soulagée, ni ma soeur ni moi allons mourir, nous avons la vie sauve pour un moment encore. Mais je connais Delly. Elle à mon âge et est dans ma classe. Delly est une fille adorable, gentille avec tout le monde, un peu grassouillette. Ses parents tiennent la boutique de chaussures. Elle est juste en face de moi et elle est à la limite de défaillir, mais courageuse et brave comme elle est, elle s'avance à petits pas, s'engage dans l'allée et rejoint, tremblante l'estrade. Je vois ses cheveux, bruns tournant vers le roux, pendre dans son dos. Elle monte sur l'estrade et rejoint notre hôtesse. Elle n'a pas de soeur, personne ne se portera volontaire pour elle. Rayonnante, Effie se dirige à présent vers la boule des garçons et en tire cette fois précipitamment un papier. Pimpante, contrairement à Delly qui est livide, elle nous fait part de l'heureux élu.

-Alden Johannsen !

Je ne le connais pas, mais quand je le vois avancer vers l'estrade, dévasté, on reconnait, de son teint olivâtre et de ses yeux gris, de sa maigreur et de ses cheveux sombres, qu'il est de La Veine. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Je prie juste pour qu'il ait une mort rapide. Tout comme Delly, je sais qu'il ne sera pas le gagnant de la soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games.

Je suis profondément soulagée. Ma soeur et mon meilleur ami ne sont pas désignés. Moi, je suis saine et sauve.

**Alors, Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ? Vaut-il la peine que je continue cette fanfiction ? Et oui, Katniss n'est pas choisie, elle à encore une année de répit ! Mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Dans les futurs chapitres vous aurez Peeta, Madge,... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'en ai besoin **


End file.
